The doll child
by Zezelchark
Summary: What if Alice had a doll shop in Konoha and rised a female naruto?
1. The beginning

**So as you can see from the chapter amount that this is the only chapter now and it's because of change in my writing style I wanted to try out, and I didn't know what to do after Generic Bandit-chan showed up, notice though this isn't considered a rewrite, at least to me, because the plot hasn't changed at all. Again this is a test on a new writing style I might change it back at anytime in the upcoming chapters. **

"Talking"

'_thinking_/_writing_'

*_action*_

**Beast**

**Other**

Alice's p.o.v.

I arrived in Konoha in early to mid spring. I wasn't questioned extensively at the gate, and was let in quickly. I had to set up shop where the weapon stores, and blacksmiths were, because my dolls could be used as weapons. Wonderland Dolls I called it, I actually didn't have a customer for the first week of opening now that I think of it, but my first customer was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata I believe her name is.

She came in quietly, hell I don't think I would have noticed if it wasn't for the bell, and walked around the store, eventually she came up to the counter with a average sized doll, the doll was wearing a white dress, and had brown hair and eyes, really the doll was very plain looking and I had thought that it wouldn't sell well because of that, people tended to like the brighter and exotic looking dolls. She didn't really say much other than asking how much the doll was and saying thank you after she paid. All in all she was a good first customer, better than others i've had in the past.

Apparently if the heiress of one of the noble clans shops at your store it means the business will pick up, I was lucky enough that my shop although located in an area where shinobi were more likely to go, was near the entrance to that area so I had a lot more civilian customers then shinobi.

In fact my first actual shinobi customer, not academy student, was Mitarashi Anko. She came in around, oh five-ish, now at the time I had only been living in Konoha for around a month but even I the recluse I was had heard about her, the traitors student and how she would someday kill everyone, so when she came in I did the only sensible thing I could think of.

I sent Hourai over to her with a twenty-five percent off coupon. I couldn't tell what surprised her more the coupon or Hourai with her beautiful red dress and her noose. She didn't buy anything sadly, but she looked pretty interested in some of the tea I also sell on the side.

After Mitarashi-san left business slowed down, apparently people didn't want to buy things at the doll store that gave _the snake whore_ discounts, not that it bothered me, however I needed some money so I started doing puppet shows and some sewing lessons. It was around this time that the few puppet users of Konoha started coming in to my store, usually for repair materials a few of them asked if it would be possible for them to use my workshop to build some of their puppets, however I had to turn them down on those requests, a doll maker's workshop has to be made to fit their own purposes never anyone else's.

Mitarashi-san was what you could call my first regular customer. She came in every friday at five twenty on the dot, unless she had a mission, so when she came in on a monday before ten o'clock, with another person even, I was intrigued. The two of them had walked up to me, sitting off in the corner reading and not Shanghai at the counter, I was perhaps the most surprised I had been since I had heard about that Icha-Icha series, oh Marisa would love them and probably Sakuya too.

Mitarashi-san's friend was the first one to talk. "Excuse me," the red eyed woman asked "but would you perchance be the owner of this store?"

"Why yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" I had asked in return

The red eyed woman waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh no nothing is wrong, no we are just here to invite you to a little get together, a tea party one might call it."

"So are you in, or not?" ah it seemed that Mitarashi-san was tried of not speaking

"Well that depends on a few factors. What day would it be on, what time, and how many people would be there?" I was open really to do whatever I liked whenever, so it was mostly my timid nature making itself known.

Mitarashi-san was the one who spoke this time, "Wednesday, around noon, the three of us, and it would be at my place if you're wondering. So i'll ask again you in or out?"

I took a sip of the cup of green tea I had sitting off to the side at the time, "I believe I can make it, however I need your address Mitarashi-san if I am to come."

Mitarashi-san waved her hands in a dismissive manner, "I'll just come and pick you up, and just call me Anko."

I nodded my head "Okay Anko-san. I will see you on Wednesday."

They left after that not buying anything again, the cheeps.

Wednesday rolled around soon enough, and I was waiting on the bench in front of my store with Hourai, and Shanghai sitting on my respective left and right shoulders, when Anko-san dropped down from the rooftops.

"You ready?" She said, before she turned to glare at one of the people passing by, he started to run then.

"Yes. Lead the way." At the time was genuinely quite curious at what kind of a place Anko-san lived at, especially with her reputation.

It wasn't that far of a walk actually, maybe around thirty minutes tops, before we reached the apartment complex where she lived. It was one of the shinobi only apartment complexes, it looked rather bland in my taste though, Anko-san's apartment was on the third floor of the five story building.

The inside of her apartment was quite different from the bland building, and hallways. The ways were a nice shade of light blue, and contrasted the dark wood flooring. The red eyed woman was sitting at the dining table some sugar cubes sat in a cup, and some other various tea related things lay near them.

When we got around to talking, maybe I should have kept my tea habits a bit more hidden.

"What? *_plop*_" I said as I put some more sugar in my tea.

"Don't you think that that's enough sugar _*plop*_, I mean I don't think I can see the tea anymore *_plop*_." Anko's red eyed friend, whose name I learned was Yuhi Kurenai, said while looking at the growing pile of sugar cubes in my tea.

"No _*plop* _why this is almost the right amount of sugar?"

At the tea party we didn't really talk all too much, we mostly just sat and drank tea, however I do believe that the three of us were what one might call friends after that.

It was when I was returning home from that when I ran into **her.**

**So what did you think of the way this is being written, with the whole it's kind of a flashback and/or interview...thing**

**Leave your thoughts in a review or PM **

**I appreciate criticisms but please none of that "**_**it's shit" **_**if you think it's shit please give a reason why it's shit, nine times out of ten I will probably agree with the reasoning, I am a bad writer that's why i'm doing this to get better.**

**So yeah hoped you enjoyed i'm going to write this two chapters at a time so when this goes up expect the next one up soon too, spellcheck and other corrections yeah.**

**Oh and yes I have decided on pairings for them so at one point there will be romance, shittly written romance, but romance none the less THIS I SWEAR.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 title pending

**Chapter two, see I didn't lie this time about an update.**

**Notice: the next chapters will be in 3rd person to get a view on other characters in the story, maybe i'll see what happends, I also may introduce Alice's pairing counterpart-partner-lover-person-thing.**

**Disclaimer: don't own touhou project or naruto both belong to their respective owners, no profit is made, yadda yadda.**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_*other*_

"**Beast/Yokai"**

**Other**

Naruko's p.o.v.

The first I saw the woman that would later become my mother, was when she was purchasing some groceries, she herself was carrying one bag and she had Shanghai carrying another. I noticed her, because at the time I had been looking to acquire a doll. I had been meaning to acquire one, because I had seen some other girls at the park talking about, and playing with their new dolls, so I thought that if I had one of those dolls I would maybe be able to play with them. So I started to follow her, not very well mind you.

The second time I saw her she had been setting up her store in the morning, and I was looking through the front windows trying to see where she kept her spare key, sadly though she didn't keep one so I kept to watching her from a distance.

The third time I, well I guess this time she ran into me, it was late in the evening and I was running from one of the mods that frequently chased after me and decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleyways when I found myself running into her when I got out of it. She looked very surprised when both of us fell to the ground. I thought at the time that she would be angry at me like a lot of the other people in town.

But she didn't, she just stood up gave me a look over and motioned for me to follow her, when I didn't at first she had Shanghai give me a push. She took me to her house located above her store, sat me down, and gave me some tea and cookies.

"So what are you doing out this little girl?" she asked as five dolls carried a teapot to the table.

"Oh you know, exploring." even I could tell at the time that my lie was clearly see through.

"Exploring?" she asked as her green eyes stared at me "Tell me little girl what would your parents think about your late night exploring?"

"I, uh, don't have any parents. I'm an orphan." I hung my head wait for the comments of irresponsible, unwanted children.

She set down her tea, and closed her eyes and signed. "I see, tell me where do you live and do you have an income."

I looked up at her confused, usually people just glare at me, called me mean things, and sometimes hit me but no one had ever asked that. "I live over in a apartment by the, uh, the place with a lot of girls standing on corners, and I get money every month from Jiji."

When I mentioned where I lived there was suddenly a change in the atmosphere it got a bit, sadder would be the way to call it, before it got lighter when I mentioned Jiji.

"Little girl what your name?" she asked as one of the dolls floated over with a piece of paper.

"Uzumaki Naruko. May I ask what your name is, please?"

"Margatroid Alice is my name," she handed me the paper the doll in the black and white maid dress brought over "please read over this, speak to your jiji about it and come back with your answer, okay? Oh and take this with you." she handed a doll, it was different from the over dolls that she had flying around, and was not one of the ones I had seen on any shelf coming in.

It had a full length dress on with sleeves, the top the dress started as a light blue that constantly became darker as it reach the bottom of the dress. On her sleeves it was different instead of becoming a dark blue it went to a nice seafoam green. Her hair was bobbed, and was a light green.

I stared at the doll, it was one of my first gifts by someone other than Jiji, "T-Thank you Margatroid-san i'll take real good care of it." after saying that I left her house.

I didn't stop running until I made to my apartment that night, I placed the doll carefully on my bedside stand next to my picture of the Hokage mountain. I woke up around eight-thirty the next day got dressed grabbed both the paper Margatroid-san gave me and the doll and made my way to the Hokage tower.

When I arrived there I walked up to the secretary, and asked if it was okay for me to speak to the Hokage. I had got the answer I had always gotten from her, no the Hokage will never have time for the likes of me, so I walked passed her and into Jiji's office.

He was filling out some paperwork when I came in, "Hello Naruko-chan what can I do for you today."

"Hey Hokage-jiji I ran into a nice lady last night, and she helped me and told me to give this to you," I held up the paper then "and she gave this doll too, i'm calling her Umi."

The Hokage took the paper and gave it a look over before looking back at me. "Do you know what this is Naruko?"

"I read some of it but I couldn't understand most of the words. Why?"

"This is an offer of apprenticeship."

And that's how me, and mother got really know each other, I learn how to make dolls under her and how to control them. I was only seven when I started, and when I turned eight she adopted me, that was probably the happiest moment of my life I can still remember how it happened.

It was a tuesday in fall Shanghai was manning the registrar, Hourai was acting as a security watching for thieves, and I was practising with Umi off in the corner trying to get the smooth movements that my soon to be mother had with her dolls. When she came out of her workshop in the back, she walked over to me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you please come with me Naruko-chan I have something I would like to share with you." at the time she seemed nervous and uncertain.

"Sure," I replied "what do you want to show me Margatroid-sama?"

I followed her to her workshop, and up the stairs, up into her room. I had never been in her room before, not that I wasn't allowed mind you it was more of I felt that I would be intruding on her, her room was as much of a clutter as the workshop with dolls sitting and laying around the table and floor, some plans for dolls half way in a folder and other miscellaneous things around.

She sat me down on her bed, and told me to wait there while she grabbed the thing she wanted to show me. I think I waited for like five minutes tops, but at the time if felt like hours. She came back in with a small pile of clothes and a single paper sitting on them, she handed me the pile.

I looked at the paper and tried to make sense of some of the writing there were a lot of characters I didn't know on it, but multiple times on it were Alice's signature and the Hokage stamp was on it to.

"Margatroid-sama what is this?" I asked as I handed her back the paper.

"This Naruko-chan is your adoption form signed by me and approved by the Hokage." she said with a smile

I was frozen unable to comprehend what she had just told me, adoption was something I never thought would happen to me ever so when it did I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I started crying, and hugged my new mother around her waist.

**End of chapter 2**

**So what you guys and gals thing of the first two chapters?**

**Im taking it slower this time around and I like it.**

**Review or PM me your thoughts, questions, and/or suggestions.**

**Chapter 3 and 4 are in the works.**


End file.
